A Demon at Sea
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Ganondorf and all is peaceful in the land..or so they thought unaware of the evil beneath the oceans that had been awakened and has finally made it to the surface. ONE SHOT, Ghirahim and Tetra. Rated for violence and adult scenes.


Tetra sighed as she leaned forward, the salty sea air was carried into the young captain's face by a gentle wind. Tetra remained perched at the ship's head looking over her shoulder to make sure her men were busy and not staring before she undid her hair and let it blow in the wind closing her eyes and smiling. It had been four years, no one but her and Link knew what happened in those ruins deep beneath the sea. No one knew about her secret. Link being in that blasted tiny boat had speed on his side and had gone on ahead of them…several days ahead of them. That was just as well. He would probably ruin this moment anyways.

"So Miss Tetra I-" Gonzo was interrupted by Tetra yelping in shock.

"Don't you ever sneak up on me again Gonzo," she breathed clutching to her chest and her racing heart "or I will have you swabbing the deck with Neko!"

"Sorry Miss Tetra!" he said anxiously. Not so much out of fear of having to stoop down to clean with the lackey, but that he had distressed her in any way. "Um..I was just coming to tell you that Zuko has sighted Tingle flying towards us on his balloon. What would you have us to do about that?"

"Pop it." she said matter of factly.

"When it is floating over the ship?"

"No. Pop it now."

"But Miss Tetra! He will fall into the ocean." Gonzo cried in horror.

"Let him! I'm tired of him trying to shove his over priced useless maps on us…." she grimaced. "And…his vulgar.." She shuddered feeling the pain in her rump return. Damn pinching! "…treatment." that little idiot..he wasn't the least bit affected by her promise to cut off his hand if he kept trying stunts. Let's see how he liked swimming all the way back to his creepy island.

"As you wish Miss Tetra."

Tetra kept staring ahead, smiling when she heard a popping sound followed by a splash. Squinting her eyes, she saw a small dot ahead. "Neko! Get over here!" she yelled making the lackey come running to her side. "Give me that." she said snatching his telescope and peering through it to see better.

"What are you seeing Miss Tetra." Neko asked in his same annoying voice.

"A…man on a rock…"

"Is it Tingle?"

"Do you honestly think that fat lard could swim so fast?" She asked sarcastically.

"Um..no…"

"We are heading that way anyways, let's see who he is and if he has anything worth looting." she mumbled turning towards her men. "Full speed ahead!"

Ghirahim groaned and hacked up water, clinging to a lone rock in the middle of an endless sea. He had been awoken only to find himself at the bottom of a crushing body of water. Where was he? Wha-What happened to Hyrule? He failed…damn it to Eldin's core he failed! The spirit maiden slipped through his fingers and his master was gone. All he had to show for it was burning lungs and a temper threatening to have him mess this land up even more. He used his powers to expand his vision to search for something to destroy. Oceans, oceans, endless oceans…as far as the eye could see-

And that's when he saw it. An odd mass of wood shaped outlandishly and oddly despite its large size was actually floating on the sea. Finally! He could ruin that-he paused seeing a person on it. He expanded his vision and there she was! A lovely young woman with dark skin and a dream like smile on her face. After looking over her shoulder briefly she undid her hair and let it flow in the wind. A vile smile pulled at his features. Maybe he had not failed! She was coming right for him! All he had to do now was wait.

The large floating creature of wood finally moved to be beside him. A lone man slid down to the rock from a rope. "Good evening sir." he greeted. "I come on behalf of the lovely Captain Tetra to inquire.." he cleared his throat when he heard a woman's voice shouting at him to get on with it. "Um..what are you doing all the way out here on a rock?"

"Would you believe I woke up here?" Ghirahim said with an evil smile, his gaze drifting upward to see the lovely young woman staring down at him with impatience. Ghirahim vanished in a flourish of diamonds and appeared on the ship's deck.

The men cried out in horror at this strange show of magic and moved to circle the woman who had drawn her sword.

"Speak now vermin! Who are you and what sorcery is this?" the woman growled.

Ghirahim simply laughed at this. "Do you not know of the Great Demon Lord Ghirahim, King of the Surface World?" he grimaced when no reply came. "How rude. Still…sea rats aren't very well read when it comes to history."

"I will have you know that I have read everything recorded in history that has been found from before the Cataclysm and I found no mention of you! How arrogant." she said a smile forming on her face. "A self proclaimed lord. As if one claiming themselves important without reason would be considered as such-" Tetra was cut off by the man snapping his fingers making a sword appear in his hand and with a blur of speed came charging at her. Tetra and her men dove out of the way, breaking formation and giving him the chance he needed.

"It seems you need to be shown exactly who you are insulting then." he smiled and vanished appearing behind one of the pirates and with a single fluid motion slit the man's throat. That did it. They all erupted into rage coming at him as one.

_This man is fast._ Tetra thought in horror as he blocked blow after blow coming from multiple directions all at once making a path towards her despite the assault on him delivered by her men. Upon striking another of her crew making him fall with a deep wound did Tetra charged at the demon, with a cry of rage. He smiled shoving another man aside and with a single movement grabbed the tip of her blade with his two fingers.

"A fine looking blade." he mused taking pleasure in seeing her struggle to try and pull the blade out of his hand. He finally pulled it free and tossed it up in the air before hurling it at her. There it was. There is was! Sweet, sweet blood, cries of pain as she fell to her knees clutching the cut of her cheek. He had never felt more alive. It was intoxicating, arousing even to see her struggle to her feet.

"You gawky bastard!" a man shouted sinking a sword into Ghirahim's back. "You will never hurt anyone again!" Ghirahim merely glanced over his shoulder and hurled a projectile at him, making him hit the ship's mast hard. Before he could turn to face Tetra again and enjoy her pain yet another pirate swooped in on a rope and scooped up the wounded woman placing her on the upper deck.

Tetra stared out at her men fighting to protect her in horror. _This man-this monster was too strong._ He vanished yet again. Tetra cried out when Gonzo hurled a blade at her, the closeness with which it skimmed past her actually severed one of her golden locks that hung loosely down her face. Before she could call him a dull witted oaf she heard a groan of pain. The demon had been right behind her! She dove off the upper deck so that she was now between Ghirahim and her men, her sword shaking in hand as she pointed it at him.

"Foolish girl." Ghirahim chuckled which turned into a fit of laughter. "All you have to do is come with me…no? Very well." he sent a wave of dark power out which phased through her but threw back all her men. He vanished and appeared behind her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him. _No one to save her now._ "You know you remind me of someone…" he said softly nuzzling her pointed ear, once again aroused oddly by her trembling and her shaky breath which became labored as she fought down fear. "She looked a lot like you. Golden hair…blue eyes…."his hand moved up her thigh which made her struggle. "She was very pretty…divine even…a great bearer of wisdom." he smiled his tongue caressing her cheek as he licked up the blood that poured from her wound. "Tell me. Is Skyloft still inhabited?"

_Oh no. He knows…he knows my secret._ She thought feeling her heart stop in dread. "What is that?" she whispered in fear.

"A place in the sky.." he said kissing her neck if only to make her more afraid. "Giant birds hell spawn useless sky children.."

"The only giant bird I've seen belonged to Ganondorf." she snarled reaching for her concealed dagger and plunged it into his hip. This gave her enough time to pull free and back away from him. Link would come. Link would save her.

"Ganondorf…" he paused._ Could this be…_ "do share." he smiled circling her slowly.

"Fiery red hair, dark skin… it doesn't matter. Link killed him!"

_Demise was back-Link?_ Ghirahim snarled. "I bet since no one has seen them, the skyloftians are gone…that would be a perfect place to carry out my plans then." Tetra had been prepared when he vanished this time and lashed out at him with her sword only to be struck with his free hand knocking her out cold._ Perfect…with the new maiden._ He smiled scooping her up into his arms. _And the safety of the sky, No one will get in my way this time._ With a single word both him and his catch vanished.

Gonzo and the rest of the crew…that was alive came to in time to see Ghirahim scoop up Tetra and vanish. "Tetra!" he screamed. "Miss Tetra!" he fell to his knees and wept. "Z..Zuko… find Link….Find Link…he will save..save her." he said glaring up to the heavens. He would pay. May the Goddesses damn his soul if he let this man escape with his life in tact. He could run…but they would catch him.

**This was just me having fun. I got bored and thought what to do..and then I realized it would be cool to see Ghirahim fighting Tetra..and had a little fun with constructing a character type I seldom work with. Enjoy my friends…**


End file.
